real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicious Mysterious
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Fiafia Everyone returns to their camp after a unanimous vote at tribal council. Keung is sad because his closest friend has gotten voted off but he had to do it because otherwise he would've been eliminated instead. Ted, Lasereye, Rachel and BadBug are sitting together in the woods. Ted feels good about his group. He doesn't know that Lasereye and Rachel only care for each other and BadBug just sits with them to listen what his plans are. Ted thinks he's ruling the game but in fact, he's talking to three people who don't care for him. Shorama and London walk around. London asks Shorama if she has searched for the idol yet. Shorama says she did but she hasn't found any idol yet. London agrees and finds it weird there are no idols. She suggests to look for it once more. The two girls go into the woods. Shorama then looks behind a tree and sees an idol. She decides to keep it a secret for London. Lauiloa There are only four members left at Lauiloa. Arianna, Brody, Bruce and Mysterious. Arianna knows that she's gonna be safe anyways because she has Brody on her side and knows that Bruce is doing whatever she wants. The only thing she can do when losing is to vote off Mysterious. Mysterious knows that it's her time to go when they lose so she needs to make sure that they win the challenge. And if they lose, she might do something to change the game up. She's an magician and entertainer and she has more to offer than just asking people to vote with her. Challenge Lauiloa and Fiafia arrive at the challenge area. Jeff explains the challenge and the two tribes battle it out against each other. Once again, Fiafia has managed to take control back and beats Lauiloa in a close battle. Lauiloa has to go to tribal council again. Lauiloa The four from Lauiloa return to their camp. Bruce says he's gonna lay in the water because it's not exciting to be sitting with Arianna and Brody. Mysterious hears this and grins. She follows Bruce to the sea and gets a flashback when she threw the idol into the sea. Mysterious looks at Bruce and asks him if he wants to vote with her. Bruce grins and says he's not going to vote with her. He will vote for her. Mysterious looks serious at Bruce. The only way to survive now is to convince Arianna and Brody to vote for Bruce. She takes Arianna aside in the woods and asks if she would like to vote with her for Bruce and go to the merge together. Arianna decides to be honest and tells Mysterious that she's going home tonight. She will be voted off. Mysterious grins and tells Arianna that she won't be voted out. She can guarantee that. When walking to tribal council, Mysterious tells Bruce and Arianna they told her false stuff and she knows she won't get a vote from Bruce and she won't be voted off. Brody, Arianna and Bruce look al confused while Mysterious grins evilly. Tribal Council Arianna, Brody, Bruce and Mysterious arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Mysterious how it feels to be at tribal council again. Mysterious smiles and says she's been waiting for this moment. Jeff asks why. At that moment, Mysterious stands up. She tells Jeff that her task in life is to entertain people, sabotage and trick people. Mysterious looks at the three remaining people. Mysterious reveals that she has managed to trick several people during the season. Already at the first tribal council they had, if it wasn't for her to tell Gervase that he was getting votes, he would have never voted Andéra and instead voted for someone else. Gervase was on a dead end anyways so he was gonna tell her what he knew. She also found the hidden immunity idol, throwing it into the sea. It's gone now. Her positive feedback towards Rodney caused him to be mentally manipulated by Mysterious, wanting to go home even more because of the talks he had with her. It was Mysterious who also threw the challenge during the round the twins went home because she knew that Andéra or Ellody was going home and if one of the twins went home, the other one would go as well. And now, Bruce has told Mysterious that he's voting her. Arianna has told her that she's going to get voted off. But once again, they're wrong. Mysterious says she's going to go home and let tribal council canceled. She will quit the game because her job is done and she won't let them voting her out. Arianna looks shocked, Bruce has his mouth opened and looks like he's petrified, Brody looks like he's about to pass out and Jeff is silent for a few minutes. He says that this was one of the most shocking confessions he has ever witnessed on the show. Arianna says she respects Mysterious as a player and loves the fact she did this all without them knowing it. Mysterious bows, gets her torch snuffed and then walks towards the exit. She looks over her shoulder at her former tribe-mates, moving her head back so only her hair is seen by the last three Lauiloa members. She removes her mask and throws it away, leaving tribal council. Her identity remains unknown. Final Words "I came here to put up a great show. Now I know that I'm done fooling with everyone, it's time for me to step up and leave. I'm not letting them vote me out just to get rid off me. I wanted a good ending, a shocking ending. I needed my screen time where I could explain everything I did. I'm proud of myself and I love how all the viewers were fooled by me. All the players were fooled by me. And even the host was fooled by me. There are some things I've done at the island, tribal council and challenges, but what those are... will remain a secret. Forever. It's time for delicious Mysterious to leave. Thanks for everything Survivor, you were fabulous. Kisses, Mysterious." - Mysterious, 11th Place